


Meteors

by GunpowderFlaw



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: Multi, Unrequited Love
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-12 14:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15997601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunpowderFlaw/pseuds/GunpowderFlaw
Summary: Mercutio couldn’t fathom his own madness.Yet the Prince understood the struggle better than anyone else as he was one of the allies of this very kind of folie.





	1. Chapter 1

他把那两封信并排放到一起。

“我不想这么开头，但不管怎样——亲爱的舅舅——这个称呼还挺有那么点讽刺意味......”

其中一张纸片的开头没有收信人，一上来便是这让他五脏六腑拧成一团的句子，好像每个词之间的空隙中都在酝酿某种不祥的情感，又或许是他早就猜到了吹拂着茂丘西奥内心阴烧火焰的风向。

“......我从来没有质疑过自己的存在，就像你一样。但是，在如此平淡无奇的生活中，这存在不过是对于人类最初的神性的玷污。我宁可将它碾碎，再把那灰烬带到地中海的蓝色边界线上，任由四面吻来的海风卷走我那腐朽的灵魂。

“本不该有的情感充斥着我的内心，无时无刻不在折磨着我的魂灵......但又有谁能证明它们真的不应当存在？我曾经深信人一生的意义就是去寻找那个真正能够与自己心意相通的人，幸运的是，我找到了。可是紧接着，伦理道德便将我击倒。

“如果你看到了这封信，那么有很大可能这时候我已经在和上帝下棋了......您说，他会不会是个棋艺高超的家伙，老天，说不定我还会赢了他，那想必会和雅各布与上帝的搏斗一样精彩......”

亲王放下被自己潮湿的手指浸得变形的信纸，闭上眼睛。“像飞蛾扑火，像陨石，短暂而热烈的生注定会淹没在永恒的死亡中”，他反复咀嚼那个句子。随后又睁开眼。

“茂丘西奥，”——另一封信这样开头，没有敬语，也没有署名，只有信纸底部表明卡普莱身份的红色花纹，藤蔓一样缠住了纸上密密麻麻的字迹。

“你这个该死的家伙。维罗纳有那么多男男女女，为什么偏偏是那个人——你很清楚这样我做不了任何事......

“但是我甚至不确定自己是不是真的想要做出反应。茂丘西奥，你让我质疑自己，你的出现动摇了我的整个根基......到底是你疯了，还是这世界上只有你才是清醒的？”

提伯尔特的信更像是一个将死之人的呓语，但字里行间那些对爱情的隐喻让亲王如鲠在喉。

“你或许从未思虑过我们的关系，抑或是你根本不在乎，哪怕我日夜都着魔一般念叨着你的名字，哪怕我在枕边充满敬意地将吻印上你的额头。你好像对这些毫无知觉，即使你和我分享一切。你告诉我你的恐惧、热忱、烦闷、倦怠，而我胸中曾是一团混沌的知觉和你热烈地共情。你告诉我这种相互理解便是你所求的全部，但我们之间的距离却又好像隔着整片蔚蓝的地中海。生活对我燃起的激情报以大雨。”

从书房的窗外望去，整个维罗纳沉浸在夜色中，他恐怕是这夜里唯一毫无困意的人，就连鲜少缺席过的月亮都被一整片厚厚的云层遮挡，那些灰色的棉花糖边界整齐，仿佛匕首泛着银光的边缘。

“舅舅，如果你给予我的东西其他所有人都不能认同，那么，我替他们感到惋惜。这种情感——血液在心房中的翻涌仿佛火山口岩浆的迸发，这种情感是他们一辈子都不能体会的。有时候我后悔没有更早和你坦白。到现在我都仍然记得那第一个夜晚，那个阳台外甚至没有街灯辐射出的昏黄光线的秋夜。没了太阳的天空裹在我们头顶，穿破时空的锐利星光洒在整个维罗纳上方，冷色的光点从阳台外的铁栅栏尖角跳到我们的指尖，随后被掌心的纹路挤碎。而我借着星光看到了你的双眼，我看着它们转向我，成为我孤独的终结。”

当茂丘西奥的情感开始变得越来越真挚而苦涩，另一张信纸的相同位置却写满了震惊与控诉：

“直到后来我无意撞见你和他，我才知道这是怎么一回事。你们的行为......我之前只在那些猎奇的三流文学中见到过，没想到它们就那样活生生地在我眼前上演了。现在，我得用尽全力才能把那天看到的令人作呕的画面挤出自己的脑子......最了不起的是，你看起来竟然在享受，我永远忘不了拖在地上晃动的紫色床单和在你们之间交换的唾液，还有那些声音......那些从你嘴里溢出的难以启齿的音符，就像大街上你妈妈那个年纪、缺了颗牙却浓妆艳抹的妓女在拨弄一架金竖琴，任谁看到都定会羞愤难当，哪怕加上亲王的眼泪也不能改变其丝毫。只是，我搞不懂，那时那刻，我站在艾斯卡勒斯大宅昏暗的走廊中，那条从门缝里射出的明亮光线照亮了几颗在空中浮动的灰尘。顺着光线望向房间里正在进行的丑恶行径，一种奇怪的和谐感却攥住了我，那感觉就像是我看到了某种飘荡在空气中的情绪，而我清楚地明白，它是我一辈子都不能拥有的。

“但是，茂丘西奥，我希望你能明白，自从你闯进我的生活之后（或是爬上我的床？我知道这个形容并不能伤得到你），我们的命运早已无可救药地纠缠在了一起。我不知道这是不是爱情，因为我不知道自己是否还能产生这种情感。我渴望你，而你总是在最后关头将我推开。你告诉我‘我们的共同理解便已足够’，可我想要更多，这或许是我们之间最大的悲哀。于是共同理解转变成了相互仇恨，我们在床上吞噬对方，在维罗纳的街道上痛打对方，没人知道我们的真正联系。直到现在，我感受到那迫在眉睫又不可避免的死亡，她在这夜色中逡巡徘徊，像牙仙一样在我们的枕边逗留，如果我不在此写下我们的故事，那么它将永远被埋在六尺之下，和我们腐败的肉体一同消失在砂砾中。”

那个红色的笔记本安静地躺在被读了无数次的信纸下方，他的视线在暗红色的牛皮封面上停了片刻，又转向了茂丘西奥那片被自己捏得皱皱巴巴的信纸。

“就像我在前面说的，我不后悔来到这世界，但生活着实令人失望。这种没有反抗的存在根本算不上真正的存在。我梦想自己可以见到整座城池被火海吞没，我梦想自己有一天能和上帝平等交流——唯有在毁灭中我才能涅槃重生，唯有虔诚的渎神才能使我成为神迹的一部分。我宁可在反叛中灭亡，也不愿在安详中苟且度日。

“我一度认为自己是孤独的，人们也都是孤独的。同床共枕的夫妻心各有志，两肋插刀的生死之交隔着数不清的认知偏差，父母和亲手养大的孩子之间被误解填满……因此很长一段时间我都相信只有恨意才是真实的，只有恨才能将我从无尽的孤寂中暂时解放出来。别误会，我现在仍然这么觉得，只是我不再能沉溺于纯净的恨意和愤怒了。你要知道，仇恨往往依托某种更为热烈的感情而存在，而只有冷漠和倦怠才是容不得杂质的。直到你接受我的那个晚上，孤独才不情愿地离我而去，那种狂喜是任何感官刺激都不能引发的，精神离开了我的肉身，在你的臂弯中驻足，次日我带着一生中最完整的灵魂重新踏上维罗纳的街道。我在重获的神性中卑微而快乐地颤栗。”

一丝微弱的晨光把维罗纳连成灰蒙蒙的一片，亲王捏了捏自己的眉心，信纸上的笔迹在他汗湿的指尖下模糊了边缘。

“但是这些很快就不能满足我了，尘封的倦怠与痛苦像毒蛇一样缠上我的身躯，致命的毒液穿透我脆弱的皮肤，恨意再一次裹挟着我奔向那个确定的终点。

“舅舅，我们将在上帝面前再次聚首，希望这一天不会来得太早，即使我无比渴求你的陪伴。

“祝安好。茂丘西奥。”


	2. Chapter 2

艾斯卡勒斯亲王鲜少向别人提起年轻时的往事。

已经去世的老蒙太古曾经是他最好的朋友。那是二十多年前隔壁镇发生的一场斗殴，当时年轻的艾斯卡勒斯亲王正以化名在酒馆里一醉方休。哪怕那次他喝得酩酊大醉，时至今日，他仍然记得那件事发生的全部经过。

傍晚时分，他坐在一张长桌前，借着昏黄的灯光盯着杯子里半满酒面上的倒影发呆，寻思自己费老大劲从家里溜出来可不是为了在这里独酌消愁的。

左右都是路过此地的布匹商人，同行的几个家伙隔着桌面有一搭没一搭地聊天。他抬眼看了看几个刚从门口钻进来的高大身影，趾高气扬的姿态并不像是平日里会接受命令的样子，他笑笑，又立刻自觉失态地用酒杯挡住脸。没想到来人发现了自己小心翼翼的打量，冲着他挤了一下眼睛。本就拥挤的座位又塞进来几把椅子，那几个人在木头长桌的最左端坐下，左边的胖商人只好往他这里挤了挤，那双贼溜溜的灰眼睛第五次转向他，目光贴着他裸露的脖颈一路向下，他别过头，试图将注意力转移到自己方才的思绪上。

屋内的温度好像升高了，红晕悄然爬上他的脸颊。不同音色的对话在空气中拧成一股难以分辨的噪音，一下下敲击着亲王的耳膜。深棕色的长发再一次垂下来遮挡住了视线，他不耐烦地将那些零碎发丝别到耳后，甩甩脑袋，正好看到新来者在好奇地注视自己，但那和旁边胖商人的眼神并不一样，不过是一种无害的试探。

或许他是借了酒劲，又或者他根本不在乎可能的后果，当那双灰眼睛再次落在他身上时，他接上那束目光，故意朝着对方眨眼，“您如果不介意的话……”他听见自己这样说，同时用自己能想到的最恶心的方式把手放上胖商人的大腿，希望能把对方吓跑。结果对方直接搂上他的腰，肥胖的指头在年轻的艾斯卡勒斯腰侧捏了一把，油亮的嘴唇咧开，露出一排歪斜发黄的牙齿。

亲王猛地跳起来，一把拎着商人的领子将那块肥肉从凳子上掼倒，他意识到所有人的目光都聚集到了自己身上，而其中有一道格外灼人。

“这是最后一次警告，”他缓缓吸气，尽力平息声线由狂跳的心脏带来的颤抖，“先生。”

接着他就被飞来的拳头击中了颧骨，眼前瞬间冒出了半打火花，还没来得及从这眩晕中找到平衡，他又被一只膝盖顶住了腹部。痛感在身体中炸开，艾斯卡勒斯不得不蜷缩起来，双手护住脆弱的小腹。眼看自己再不行动就要结结实实挨对方一脚，那些疼痛骤然淡去了，他一骨碌爬起来，将将错过那只看起来不怎么干净的鞋底。酒馆的大门近在咫尺，碎发又落下来，和着汗水粘在他额头上，视线不远处的家伙已经摆好了再次进攻的架势。他这才听到了空间中弥漫的起哄声，某种绷紧的情绪像一张越收越紧的网一样裹住他，肾上腺素在血管里飞奔，心脏半是激动半是紧张地狂跳起来，叫他双腿打颤。如果现在要跑到门口，自己的后背就会被动地暴露于攻击之下，因此这个选择必须被排除，那么他只能正面迎敌。亲王在别人看不见的地方扯了扯嘴角，双手在身体两侧攥紧成拳，做好了回家被一顿狠骂的准备。

对方顿了一下，重心由左脚移向右脚，左脚跟缓缓离地，艾斯卡勒斯绷紧了，不断在脑中计算对方可能袭来的方向。

先前那个冲着他挤眼镜的家伙地的插进两人之间，在对方向他们冲来的短短两步路上用拳头截住了这场决斗。对方倒下了，血块从他变形的鼻子里涌出来，在地面上铺开，一层薄薄的油污使那些血液微微滑动起来，像个被捣碎的晃晃悠悠的西红柿。

“换个地方？”

“换个地方。”亲王严肃地点头。

他们重新在镇子的另一头找到了一家酒馆，一路上两人保持着说不上舒适也算不上尴尬的沉默，亲王不断偷瞟身边的家伙，他看起来至少也是个贵族子弟。

“蒙太古，我从维罗纳来。”他们在桌前坐下，对方笑着比划了一个鞠躬的手势。

他停了停，并无意透露亲王的头衔给面前这个刚认识不到半个钟头的家伙，特别当两人来自同一个城市却素未谋面。

“虽然我到维罗纳才半个月，但我见过你，”对方接着说，眼角的笑意变重了，“艾家的人，对吧？”一只手悬在空中等待他的回应。

“艾斯卡勒斯。”他握住那只手晃了晃，以掩盖自己给打了个措手不及的慌乱。

这次让亲王准备不及的见面便是两人交好的开始。回想起来，那些片段仍然清晰地在他的大脑中上演，未损失分毫色彩或情感。即使老蒙太古并非完完全全地理解他，至少不像茂丘西奥那样（又有谁能像茂丘西奥呢），他依旧为这段被死亡而切断的情谊抱有各种不切实际的幻想。他好奇这是否也是茂丘西奥和蒙家那两个小子整日混在一起的感觉。

他走过艾斯卡勒斯大宅的走廊，这些即使外面艳阳高照也见不到光明的阴暗通道将他吞入无数块深浅不一的阴影中。每当此时，长年在墙壁中堆积的湿气就会温柔地在空气中散开、弥漫，灰尘裹挟着地中海的咸味以及数不清的其它气味涌入他的鼻腔，冲击着他的味蕾。有那么一瞬间他以为自己闻到了茂丘西奥的味道，那种他经常能在对方身上闻到的浅浅的香味。他说不出那具体是什么，但那气息总让他想起一个带着紫色边缘的梦境，好像自己是在透过一个紫色的气泡向外看，而茂丘西奥就在他前方奔跑着，他明明记得自己刚才在艾斯卡勒斯大宅的阳台上，可是此时两人已经来到了某片树林，阳光穿过并不算茂密的树冠落在茂丘西奥背上，光点快速滑过他深色的罩衫，那些挡在小路上、澄澈的金色光束无休止地被两人的前进截断。

所有人都离他而去。

就好像他们从一开始就被上天推进了不同的轨道里，像宇宙中愈来愈远的星星，注定不能在同一个时空内终结。

他不知道这一切是怎么发生的。他不想知道。目前的情况容不得他多想，尤其现在他已经开始后悔当初没有插手自己外甥和提博尔特那怪异又亲密的关系。但他无法停止思考，因为说到底这一切都是自己的错。那好斗的天性就写在卡普莱家族的骨血里，而在心底他其实早就知道，迟早有一天自己整个生命的意义就会被某个穿着红衣的恶魔夺走。一个致命的损失，然而痛苦却如此麻木。注了水的悲伤仿佛一只昆虫的叮咬，又好像心中某块他自己都看不透的部分被挖去了。

有时候他觉得那痛楚就像一个倦懒的夏日午后，被无底大海有节奏的浪声环绕，在善意阳光的照射下，所有的一切都很完美，除了那个海滩上的陌生人讲的关于爱情、浪漫和失去的故事。


End file.
